Innumerable competitive games and sports have been developed over the years, which both provide an outlet for the competitive nature of the players, as well as naturally assisting in the development of manual dexterity and hand/eye coordination. Relatively simple games of catch, or other games involving the catching of a ball or the like (e.g., baseball, etc.) have been shown to be valuable in teaching such skills.
However, such games include formal rules, elaborate equipment, and require the use of at least two players even in a simple game of catch. While the present method and apparatus may be used with two or more persons, oftentimes there may be no one else available for play, or other persons may not wish or be able to play at that particular moment. Further, the typical game of catch is considered an outdoor activity which requires a fair amount of room, which may not always be available.
Moreover, due to the structure of the human hand, it is both a natural movement and also far easier to catch an object (ball, etc.) with the palm of the hand, than with any other portion of the hand or body. Indeed, some games have included rules prohibiting the use of the hands in catching or handling the ball, at least among some players in some circumstances, in order to provide additional challenge to the game; soccer is an example of such a game. However, no game or activity has been developed heretofore which requires the catching or manipulating of an object with the back of the hand or fingers, which activity provides extreme challenge due to the shape of the hand and the general lack of skill of most persons in using the back of the hand.
Accordingly, the present invention responds to the above by providing both an apparatus or article and a method of use thereof, for developing skills in manipulating and catching the article using the back of the hand or finger segments immediately adjacent thereto. As no specific competitive rules are required for play, the technique may be used by a single person playing alone, or may alternatively be used by two or more persons in a group. The technique lends itself to various maneuvers or tricks, which may be learned as skill in the use of the back of the hand increases. Moreover, the present method and apparatus lend themselves to use either indoors or outdoors and in various conditions, as the tossing and catching article may be made to be luminescent if desired for use at night or in a darkened environment, and the activity requires very little room, particularly when accomplished by a single individual.